Future
by Peace Heaven
Summary: What will happen to the date with Rome? ErtsRome
1. PrologueLeaving the Battlefield

& **Future**&

Author: Pleasereview on the storyline as I know some part of it is weird.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pilot's Candidates.

Erts-20

Rome-21

Garu-23

Leena-24

Tune-23

Prologue: Leaving the battlefield!

After 6years, victims were finally "eliminated" and all the pilots and candidates had grown and matured a lot. Though victims were claimed to be eliminated but there were still some victims in the space waiting for the pilots.

"Ah, they are coming back!" shouted Garu happily.

"Yeah! Though we had retired from the battlefield and become instructors three years ago but Zero helped us to fulfil our dreams by eliminating the victims," said Leena.

(Flashback)

Three years before victims were eliminated.

"Garu, why Leena and you are retiring?!" shouted Rioroute shockingly.

"I am afraid that the people I like died in front of me and I cannot do any thing to help, like Ernest!" Gare yelled angrily.

"Gare! Ernest's death has nothing to do with you! You are just blaming yourself for nothing!" Rioroute shouted and gave Gare a punch in his face. And they started shouting and fighting.

After an hour, they stopped fighting as Teela walked in with a pilot and repairer. Little did Garu and Rena expect the pilot turned up to be Zero Enna, who was once caught in the cockpit of Eeva Leena.

Before taking the shuttle back to Zion, Gare said, " Zero, be the one to eliminate the victims and come back to Zion with glory. If not, die at the battlefield."

(End of flashback)

Working towards this dream, Zero, together with other pilots managed to eliminate all victims.

With today's advanced technology, the battleship was able to land on Zion and fly back to the space.

Gradually, candidates of pilots and repairers came out of the battleships, followed by the pilots and repairers.

On seeing Garu and Leena, all pilots and repairers ran towards them except Teela.

"Long time no see, brat," Rioroute smirked and landed one of his hand hardly on Garu's back.

"What are you doing? Brat, do you want to fight?" Garu shouted angrily to Rioroute.

"They are starting at it again," said Leena and Phleria, both shaking their heads.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" everybody started laughing even Erts.

Erts started looking around, hoping to see her. Someone that he was fond of working with him and aimed to help him to become a pilot but she was not there.

"Erts, what are you looking for?" Tune asked concernedly.

"Eh, no, nothing," Erts replied, a look of disappointment on his face.

To be continued.

Peace Heaven: In the next chapter, you will find out who is the girl that Erts was fond of but don't you think it's quite obvious who she is? Please send in your review.


	2. Ch1 Meeting

**Peace Heaven:** I am really very, very sorry due to a setting problem that you could not send me reviews but it is alright now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pilot's Candidates but I doown Angel X.

**Chapter1: Meeting**

"It have been so many years since Ernest had died," said Rioroute.

"Yes, do you want to go and pay himyour respect?" asked Leena.

"You know where his grave is?!" said Rioroute shockingly.

"Baka, we arelived inZion longer than you guys," said Garu.

"Who're you calling _**baka**_!" yelled Garu.

"Break it off guys!" shouted Leena.

"Eh, Leena, can I go and pay my respect to Ernest?" Tune asked politely.

"Sure you can, you are Ernest's repairer, eh, no, now Erts' repairer," said Leena in a motherly tone.

"It is quite late now, let's meet here at 9am tomorrow and we'll go and pay our respect to Ernest," said Garu.

"I will go too," Teela said from outside the door, voice still as cold as ever.

"Sure," said Leena.

That day soon arrived.

Together with Ernest and Erts' parents, the pilots and repairers arrived at Ernest's grave at the cemetery. They bought a bouquet of flowers and a card for the deceased. There were a lot of bouquets of flowers and cards thus they had to clear some flowers to the side. Erts noticed a card attached to a bouquet of flower lying on the floor.

"Why's there a card lying here," Erts asked.

"You may open to see and put it back onto the tomb," Ernest's mother said.

So Erts opened that card.

It said:

To the deceased, Ernest

Rest in peace.

Rome

27/11/XXXX

(D/M/Y)

"Rome, she comes and pay her respect to Oni-san," Erts thought.

"Oh, so it's this girl," Erts' mother said.

"Mum, Dad, you know her?" Erts asked.

"No but she told us where's Ernest's coffin is," Erts' mother sobbed, "…but we are very grateful to her."

"Please don't cry, I'm sorry," Erts said.

"No, it is not your fault. Though Ernest had died, we managed to find his body," Erts' mother sobbed even louder.

Erts looked at his mother, feeling sorry, he looked at the floor.

"Let's go, we have stayed here for sometime," Erts' father said.

"Sure," said Leena.

"Leena, you guys go first, I want to stay here longer," Tune said.

"I will stay here with her then, Mum and Dad," Erts said.

"It's alright," Erts' father replied.

So Tune and Erts stayed there for another hour or so.

"Erts, you need not stay behind with me," Tune said.

"Not only for you but for……," Erts replied but he was being cut off by the ringing of a phone.

Erts picked it up as it was lying besides him.

"Who have lost his phone?" Erts thought.

Just as Erts was picking it up, a girl wearing mini-skirt, black inside with a leather jacket, wearing a hat, near them was searching for something.

Erts stood up and went to that girl.

"Eh, does this belong to you, Miss?" Erts asked.

The girl turned and Erts saw her face.

"Rome?!" Erts gasped.

"Ah, arigato, it's mine, Erts," Rome said.

Looking at the one he was fond of, Erts' heart started thumping as all the feeling he concealed within himself was all relieved.

"Erts, are you alright?" Rome asked concernedly.

"Eh, I'm fine," Erts replied.

"Erts, she is……," Tune asked.

"She is…," Erts said when he was interrupted by Rome.

"I am Rome Lotte, just call me Rome, I am Erts' ex-repairer," Rome introduced herself to Tune.

"I am Tune Youg, repairer of Erts and ex-repairer of Ernest," Tune said.

"I think I better get going as I am working on a major project," Rome said and began going away.

"Rome, I…," Erts did not how to continue.

"Don't worry, we will meet again very soon," Rome said as she kissed Erts on his cheek.

Then she walked away quickly.

"Eh, ah, let's go, I'll send you home," Erts said embarrassed.

------------------------

The next day, in front of the goddess.

Garu and Leena were also there.

"Why are you here, Garu?" Rioroute said smirkly.

"Can't I come and see Zero?" Garu said.

Just when they were about to start an argument, Teela came in.

"Let's me introduce someone to you first," Teela said.

"This is Rome Lotte, she is the creator of 'Angel X' which will be piloted by Garu," Teela said.

"WHAT?!" Garu shouted shockingly.

"Do you have any question?" asked Teela.

"Eh, no," Garu replied.

"Do you want to try the 'Angel X'?" Rome asked.

"Yeah, sure," Garu said.

"Before you try it, I will have to reconfigure its data first, and will hand it to your repairer because 'Angel X' was just completed building yesterday," Rome said.

"Huh, you mean I am your guinea pig?" asked Garu worriedly.

"Not really, it hadbeen through enoughtests," Rome said.

"Oh! Garu is a guinea pig! Garu is a guinea pig! " Rioroute said in a tune. Then everyone started laughing.

------------------------

In the Café.

"Rome, when does youlearn how to construct a 'machine' like goddess?" Erts asked.

"After, I left the battlefield, I came back to Zion to study more on machinery and with the knowledge of repairing, I wrote out a plan and send to the head of G.O.A. to receive permit for the construction of 'Angel X', " Rome answered to Erts's questions.

"Rome, c-can…can we g-go…go out to-ge-ther, to-mo…tomorrow?" Erts asked shyly.

"Sure!" Rome answered.

Erts sighed with relief, and at same was glad, when Rome accepted his invitation.

To be continued…

PeaceHeaven: Yet another Chapter! Hope you like it. Please Read and Review. Thank you!


	3. Ch2 The Date

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Megami Kouhosei.

**Peace Heaven:** Sorry everyone for not posting for a lot of months. I sincerely apologized.

**Chapter2:** The Date

It was rare that pilots and repairers could have holidays and sure enough, Erts would be going out with Rome and he was picking his clothes for the day. After some time, Erts finally chose a black short-sleeved collar shirt to go with a pair of jeans. knock, knock someone was knocking at Erts' bedroom door. Erts went over to open it.

"Erts, what have you been doing? Come and have your lunch…What had happened to your room? Clothes lying everywhere," Erts' mum asked.

"Nothing, I will keep them after lunch," Erts said cheerfully.

Then, Erts accompanied his mother downstairs to the dining hall.

"Good afternoon, son," Erts' father greeted him.

"Good afternoon," Erts returned the greeting politely.

"You seem so cheerful, do you have anything happy going on?" Erts' father asked.

"Mmm…yes, I will be meeting up with an old friend later," Erts said.

"Come, let's have the lunch first, it's getting cold," Erts' mother said.

After lunch, Erts went back to his room to put the clothes back into the cupboard and to get dress as he would be meeting Rome at the tallest clock tower in the city at 4pm and it was already 3.15pm. He put on the clothes quickly and went to the door, ready to go.

"Erts, will you be coming home to eat?" Erts' mother asked.

"No," Erts said as he put on his shoes with his wallet beside him.

"Bye Mum," Erts said as he picked up the wallet.

"Why is he taking so long? Have something bad happened to him? I hope not," Rome started to get worried.

"Rome, I am sorry to be late," Erts apologized.

"Rome?" Erts said curiously as Rome did not respond to him. However, he did not notice that Rome was blushing.

"Huh, Erts, oh, you are here. Sorry, I was thinking about something," Rome said apologetically.

"So where do you want to go?" Erts asked.

"Anywhere," Rome replied.

"Then, why don't we go to catch a movie in the theatre?" Erts asked.

"Er…sure," Rome agreed after some thoughts.

At the movie theatre…

"Which movie do you want to watch?" Erts asked.

"Can I watch "The Return"?" Rome asked shyly as she looked deeply into Erts' eyes which caused him to blush lightly.

"Sure," Erts replied with a sweet smile as he approached Rome.

"Erts!" someone shouted.

On hearing his name, he turned behind and saw no one. When someone shouted once more, it was still the same voice. He found the 'someone' finally and it was…

"Garu," Erts greeted with a smile.

"My boy finally grow up," Garu said in a teasing voice, walking towards Erts and Rome with the accompany of Leena.

"What?" Erts said.

"Nothing," Garu said and smiled at each other.

"Garu and Erts," Rioroute shouted.

"Your are also here to watch "The Return"," Rioroute said.

"I heard that it is nice," Leena said.

"Oh my god, I just want to be with Rome," Erts thought.

**Peace:** Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
